Blepo
Founder of Majoriti Blepo founded Majoriti on 4/9/2008 at 3:57:32 PM. Majoriti's resources are coal and water. Majoriti's capital is Majoriti-city. Nation Information Nation Bio Majoriti's in game nation Bio, as of December 11, 2009 reads: "The nation of Majoriti has instituted a period of national mourning following the death of a beloved person. Pacem vobiscum, Denzin." In game Nation Information The nation information as listed in the Extened version of a nation page for the nation of Majoriti read as followed on December 11, 2009: Majoriti is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 611 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Majoriti work diligently to produce Coal and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Majoriti to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Majoriti allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Majoriti believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Majoriti will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Careers Minister of Babel Fish Blepo served as one of the first few Ministers of Babel Fish (Diplomacy) for the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Deputy Minister of Babel Fish Blepo has probably served as Deputy Minister of Babel Fish a few times, with his most recent one being the Deputy Minister to King CJC in 2009. Diplomat Being so infussed in the Foreign Affairs department of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Blepo has had diplomatic relations with nearly every major alliance at one point or another. He served as official MHA diplomat to several alliances, notably FOK and FCO. In Comics Blepo has been a character in a comic series known as "Fembot" by Jack Diorno. Playing the role of a character appearing to be a child of sorts. Name Changes Blepo has gotten his name on the Mostly Harmless Alliance forums changed a number of times for fun, mainly by Crushtania. His name has been changed to both Brepo and Super Blepo before. Currently his displayname is still Super Blepo. Polls have even been made as to whether or not Crushtania should change his name back, the alliance, by a rough 2:1 vote said not to change his name back in the last one held. It is fairly well known that these names changes were from pure fun, jokingness, and friendship since the start of the changing of his name. Awards Recpient of many awards, of which the most important is the Ministry of Babel Fish's Award of Excellence. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance